


The Horse Thing

by bizuria



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizuria/pseuds/bizuria
Summary: It started as a shitpost, and ended as a... really long shitpost, basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a thing-o for my friend-o.  
> It's like 2:30 am and I had a weird day so I'm already kind of a disaster.  
> Anyway wrote a super weird fic based of a shitpost.  
> <3 u erin
> 
> oh   
> credits:  
> fablehavenshitposts.tumblr.com

It started off innocently enough. 

Bracken and Kendra were up in her room, watching a movie on her bed. Bracken had made his way through most of the really important (Kendra’s favorite) movies during his extended stay at Living Mirage, but several had still slipped through the cracks. Cable television doesn’t always have good taste. At any rate, the night’s film education was Tangled.

A few minutes into the movie, Rapunzel was sitting on her bed, reading books. Bracken nudged her with his shoulder.

“Sounds like you.” He teased. Kendra rolled her eyes and shoved him back, but the joke was not forgotten. Minutes later, a white horse appeared on screen. Kendra gasped.

“Bracken!” she said, “You never told me you were in a movie!”

She kept the gag running all night. “How did you pull off that stunt! Impressive!” and “Holding a sword between your teeth? Looks dangerous, you should be more careful.” And “Don’t worry, I promise I’ll buy you a bag of apples tomorrow” actually started small wrestling matches. 

Bracken assumed the joke would wear off once the night was over. As often happens, he was completely wrong. In fact, it spread across the whole house. Within a week, Bracken was unable to watch anything with a horse in it without someone telling him his hair looked nice in that particular shot, or at the very least pointing at the screen and saying “that’s you.” Within a month, he was going out of his way to avoid the stables on the preserve. Dale had a habit of talking to the horses instead of him, and then apologizing, saying he couldn’t tell the difference. 

This was not a joke which phased in and out of existence. It was always there. Threaded through the very fabric of everyday life at Fablehaven. Bracken learned to ignore it, or got used to it at least, but for everyone else it never got any less funny. Bracken became fairly sure that this one, ridiculous gag would follow him until the day he died. That even if he outlived every single person currently residing at Fablehaven, it would be handed down, generation to generation, for millennia to come.

It continued like this for twelve long years. In all that time, Bracken had counted exactly two times where he had been able to watch anything featuring a horse and have nobody say a word. Both times he was alone, but watching something alone hadn’t exactly stopped Warren in the past.  
Still, twelve years was long enough. Bracken would be treated with the respect he deserved, and he knew exactly how to take it for himself. 

It was the biggest, most important day of his long life. Standing in a field full of incredible flowers, surrounded by everyone he loved, he knew he was ready to take this big step in his life. From somewhere nearby, a band struck up the opening notes to the traditional song. Out from a vibrant sea of roses, Kendra stepped forward. Looking as stunning as she ever had, and draped in a long white gown, Bracken felt tears stinging at his eyes. He felt all the feelings that he suspected anyone does: love, and joy, and excitement, and just the smallest bit of nervousness.

Kendra felt all those things, too. As she walked down the aisle, all she could do was wrestle away her elated disbelief that this was actually, finally happening. That is, until she got to the altar. Until she got close enough to find that Bracken’s powerful illusion spell had worn off. It was almost impossible to magically trick her mind. In fact, Kendra was fairly sure that nobody besides the fairy queen herself was capable of it.

But there was no denying it. The figure before her was not Bracken. It was, in fact, a large white stallion wearing a bowtie and a top hat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you still respect me as a writer.


End file.
